Lesmas e Aranhas
by CaahT39C
Summary: Uma bela forma de torturar Evan Tolliver.


Evan Tolliver não tinha dúvida de uma coisa: tinha acabado de ser sequestrado e estava amarrado em uma cadeira.

Fora tudo muito rápido. Pegaram-no de baixa guarda, acertaram-lhe na cabeça e ele caiu desmaiado.

Mas quem havia feito isso? Um inimigo desconhecido?

De repente, ele escutou um riso baixo vindo da onde seria a porta da sala. Estava muito escuro.

- Quem está aí? – ele perguntou, tentando parecer corajoso.

As luzes ascenderam. Evan então viu quem o havia sequestrado.

Era uma menina. Tinha em torno de treze anos. Não era muito alta, mas era magra. Seus olhos eram verdes, quase idênticos dos de sua namorada, mas seu cabelo era loiro, diferente do de sua namorada, que era ruivo. Usava jeans, uma camisa escrita "I love books" e tênis all star. Para ele, era uma garota simples. Então ele olhou mais atentamente para seus olhos e se assustou. Podiam ser verdes, mas eram misteriosos e pareciam raivosos. A franja caía delicadamente sobre o olho direito, o que a fazia parecer intimidadora. Evan tremeu.

Ela sorria e olhava para Evan em uma expressão estranha, como se estivesse quase gargalhando.

- Quem... É você?

A menina sorriu diabolicamente. Evan não a conhecia, mas já sabia que aquela garota não era uma companhia muito boa.

- Prazer, Evan. Meu nome é Caroline, mas pode me chamar de Caah.

Ele olhou para ela confuso. Por que ela estava ali? Era ela que o havia sequestrado?

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Por que você me sequestou? – ele estava entrando em pânico. Era uma desconhecida para ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Caah riu levemente. – Você é meu prisioneiro e minha atual ameaça, pretendo torturá-lo. Acho que isso responde a segunda pergunta.

Evan arregalou os olhos.

- M-Me torturar? Por quê?

Caah ligeiramente saiu da onde estava encostada e foi pra o lado de Evan, ainda com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Evan engoliu a seco.

- Evan... Qual é o nome da sua namorada?

Evan encarou-a assustado. Namorada? Como ela sabia que ele tinha uma namorada?

- É Amy. Amy Cahill.

Caah suspirou fundo, com uma expressão raivosa.

- Claro, claro. Você sabe o que é ser fã de um casal e vê-lo desmoronar por uma pessoa? – ela perguntou irritada. A língua passava pela gengiva compulsivamente, isso só mostrava o quanto ela achava a situação irritante.

Evan levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Hm... Não.

Caah encarou-o com fúria.

- Resposta errada, Evan Tolliver.

Então Caah colocou-se na frente dele e virou a cabeça de lado. Encarou-o profundamente em seus olhos castanhos e estendeu a mão para pegar no seu rosto.

- Sabe Evan... Eu vejo o que a Amy viu em você – ela começou a analisar o rosto dele. – Você é bonito e parece inteligente. Tudo o que uma garota quer de seu namorado.

Caah bufou. Seria difícil aguentar aquele idiota no mesmo cômodo que ela.

Evan, além de confuso, estava agora surpreso. O que estava acontecendo ali?

- Caah... Por que você está fazendo isso? O que eu te fiz?

As narinas da menina inflaram. Outro sinal de que algo a está irritando.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – ela explodiu, se afastando dele e colocando as mãos para o alto. – VOCÊ TEM A CARA DE PAU DE ME PERGUNTAR ISSO? AH, VOCÊ VAI... – no momento que ela estava apontando para a cara dele, o celular dela tocou.

A Cahill mudou totalmente a expressão e atendeu.

- Alô? – e, quando viu quem era, mudou mais. – Ah, oi. Tudo bem? Sim, sim. Não, eu ainda estou com ele – ela falou isso olhando para Evan, e não falou de um modo amigável. – O que você... Não, você não vai fazer isso! Eu já te avisei que não é para... Ok, ok. Tudo bem, quer vir? Lembra o que eu te disse que eu ia trazer e fazer. É, é esse endereço mesmo. Vejo-te daqui a pouco. Tchau!

Caah suspirou. Aquilo não estava em seus planos, mas ele iria ajudá-la com a tortura.

- Pelo jeito teremos um ajudante na sua tortura, Evan.

Evan tentou manter a calma. Ok, ele tinha sido sequestrado por uma menina de treze anos maluca que queria torturá-lo. Ele tinha que apresentar indiferença.

Claro que, na presença de quem estava, era um pouco difícil não sentir medo.

Caah levantou a sobrancelha.

- O que é, idiota? Por que está me olhando assim?

- N-Nada. Eu só estou me perguntando que casal que, pelo jeito, eu acabei – ele mentiu.

Caah limpou a garganta. Aquilo podia demorar.

- Amy já lhe falou sobre algo que ela teve que fazer e deu a volta ao mundo? – ele assentiu. – Então. Nessa viagem ela passou a conhecer alguém melhor, mas especificamente quando ela foi para a Coreia do Sul, e acabou se apaixonando. Só que esse garoto que ela se apaixonou é um babaca e acabou machucando-a. Eu ainda vou torturá-lo algum dia, mas enfim.

Caroline observou a reação de Evan. Nada.

- E...? – ele perguntou, como se o que aconteceu com Amy fosse natural.

- E eles formam o casal mais fofo do mundo. E SABE QUEM ATRAPALHA? Você.

Evan riu ironicamente. Ele estava pedindo para morrer.

- Eu tenho culpa se _Ian Kabra_ é um idiota e perdeu a Amy?

Caah olhou para ele confusa e desorientada por um momento.

- Como...

- Qual é, Caroline? Acha que eu não leio o diário dela? – ele disse indiferente, novamente tentando não mostrar fraqueza.

Caroline respirou fundo, com mais raiva ainda do ser humano que ela queria mandar para o Tártaro.

- EU. VOU. ACABAR. COM. VOCÊ. – ela disse pausadamente e com efeito, mostrando o punho na cara dele.

- Calma Caah, calma. Não acabe com ele, dói menos e ele não irá sofrer muito – uma nova voz ecoou no cômodo, fazendo Caah pular e virar-se.

Ele tinha chegado. E tudo o que a Cahill mais queria estava em suas mãos.

Lesmas e aranhas. E não me pergunte como Dan Cahill aguentava olhar e segurar aquilo.

Ela olhou para Evan com um olhar assassino e um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto.

- Que a sua tortura comece, babaca. Depois disso, você está mais do que merecendo, está _precisando_.

E, com essa frase e o que Caah e Dan fizeram a seguir, Evan Tolliver aprendeu que não pode mexer com os casais preferidos de CaahT39C, ou será eternamente traumatizado.

* * *

><p>- DAN, EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ GOSTASSE DE MIM! - Evan gritava, enquanto Caah colocava mais aranhas na sua camisa.<p>

- Achou errado, bobão. Eu não gosto do Ian, mas eu o prefiro a você - Dan olhou para Caah. A verdade é que ele gostava _sim_ de Evan, e odiava Ian. Mas gostaria de ganhar o respeito da prima Madrigal, que inúmeras vezes conseguiu acabar com Isabel Kabra, a sua inimiga número um.

Apesar de tudo, Ian ainda era o mesmo babaca de sempre. Ele lembrava quando mais de quinze buquês de flores apareceram misteriosamente no apartamento da irmã, dias após o término da busca. Em um deles tinha um cartão escrito: "Desculpe, por tudo." Claro que a irmã jogou fora tudo, mas Dan sabia que ela ainda tinha o cartão guardado.

Isso aconteceu uma semana antes de ela começar a namorar Evan.

Ele se concentrou no que estava fazendo: colocando lesmas no sapato de Evan.

Evan não sabia se gritava, se chorava, se mordia o braço de Caah. Ele estava angustiado, odiava aranhas. As lesmas ele mal sentia, estava de meia...

Dan tinha acabado de tirar a sua meia.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOU MORRER! SOCORRO! AJUDEM! TEM DOIS LOUCOS COLOCANDO BICHOS DENTRO DAS MINHAS ROUPAS E SAPATOS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - ele vociferava como um louco, esperando que alguém o socorresse.

Caah riu e estava adorando torturá-lo.

- Evan, essas paredes são a prova de som. Ninguém consegue nos ouvir - ela revelou, rindo muito. Dan juntou-se a sua risada.

- ! VOU MORRER! - ele tentava, mesmo sabendo que ninguém o ouviria. - VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS, LOOOOOOUCOS!

* * *

><p>Após todos os bichos estarem em seus lugares, ambos os Cahill saíram do apartamento e deixaram Evan para trás, dizendo-lhe que voltariam em três horas.<p>

Mal sabia Evan que depois de uma hora ratos iriam entrar no cômodo onde ele estava.

- E então, gostou? - perguntou Caah, no elevador.

- Foi divertido - respodeu Dan, rindo.

- É, foi mesmo... - Caah pensou um pouco. - Dan?

- Hm?

- Eu posso dar uma passadinha no quarto da sua irmã quando formos para a sua casa?

Dan olhou para ela confuso.

- Hm... Claro.

* * *

><p>Caah suspirou. Ela estava sentada na cama de Amy, com um pequeno caderno em suas mãos. Era o tal diário dela, que Evan tinha falado.<p>

Depois de lê-lo, ela viu a besteira que havia feito.

No diário, Amy dizia todas as suas dores com Ian, como ela o odiava e todos os dramas adolecentes. Já na parte que começa a falar de Evan, ela parecia feliz e tinha esquecido de Ian. Amy escreveu que sorria mais do que jamais sorriu e que confiava em Evan.

Será que Caah foi equivocada em torturar Tolliver?

- Espera aí... - ela voltou para a última página em que Amy escreveu. - Se ela confia tanto no Evan, se ela é tão feliz com ele... - Caah abriu a gaveta. Lá estava o cartão que Dan havia contado para ela no caminho de seu apartamento. - Por que ela ainda guarda o cartão do Ian?

Caah analisou o cartão. Realmente estavam escritas as palavras _"Desculpe, por tudo"_, e somente isso. O que tinha aquele cartão representava para Amy? Se ela havia esquecido Ian, teria jogado-o fora.

Então a Cahill teve uma ideia, colocou o cartão na frente da lâmpada que iluminava o quarto.

- SABIA! - ela soltou, involuntariamente.

Embaixo da frase, Ian tinha escrito uma frase escondido que só poderia ser lida refletida na luz.

_"Talvez você não leia isso, ou nem se importe. Nunca pense que o que eu fiz não tivesse sido para te proteger. Eu a deixei na caverna para Natalie não fazer pior. Eu te levei para o barco porque sabia que Hamilton iria salvá-la. Eu tentei de tudo para que Isabel não a matasse, mesmo escondido. Eu amo você, mesmo sabendo que você não sente o mesmo."_

Caah virou o cartão e encontrou outra mensagem escondida, mas dessa vez escrita por Amy.

_"Eu talvez posso sentir o mesmo só que no momento errado."_

Caah sorriu. Aquela era a sua prova de que o que ela tinha feito estava certo.

Ela olhou para o relógio. Já tinha se passado uma hora.

- Então Evan, gostou dos ratos? - ela falou sozinha, rindo diabolicamente.

Caah guardou o cartão no lugar onde o encontrou e escondeu o diário.

Se ela tentaria juntar Amy e Ian novamente? Possivelmente, eles não são o seu casal preferido?

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeeeey povo! E aí? Gostaram da tortura? :3<strong>

**Que fique bem claro que eu ODEIO Evan Tolliver, ok? ODEIO ESSE MULEQUE. **

**Se você me perguntar quem deve morrer e sofrer no Cahill vs. Vespers, eu diria ele. ISSO MESMO, NEM A ISABEL É! É ELE MESMO!**

**¬¬ Babaca, roubando a Amy do Ian. VAI TOMAR ** **!**

**Delicada como sempre, certo Mari?**

**Reviews. Por favor, MANDEM REVIEWS!**

**Até a próxima tortur- quero dizer, fanfic.**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
